1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronical instruments for scheduled data handling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electronic desk calculators, when selected data are to be processed, they are committed to what is called an independent memory; anyway, however, among the data stored in the memory, there are those which, after their use, should require no further use, and those which should require still another use, and a careless operation of clear key for contents in the memory could clear the latter sort of storages without distinction.
With the progress of integrated circuit technology, there appeared those desk calculators as are provided with alarms memorizing and alarming for schedules. With the conventional calculators with alarms, when an operator had set a plurality of alarms for schedules, he could often fail, upon alarm, to identify the one among the plurality of alarms he had set. Despite appearance also of such desk calculators, where, to solve the problem, alphabetical or numerical symbols were introduced as comments for alarm and inputs, these means for help, however, not only increased duty of circuitry, but invited cumbersomeness in applying inputs.